cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
He Xin Dao
'''''Description''''' ''"He’Xin’Dao is large sized village placed on many various sized islands in the middle of large river that flow from east ot west. Aside from bridges connecting each of the island to others, two larger ones connects them as whole to both sides of the river serving as only point of access to it. Protection formations laid out preventing from entering by swimming throu the river directly to any of the smaller islands, which force anyone to use bridges if their wish to enter."'' '''Locations inside He Xin Dao''' There is a Golem Merchant who sells Soul Arts and Soul Art related items. '''Low-Grade Soulforce Recovery Pill''' The Pill recovers 25 Soulforce on usage. '''Mid-Grade Soulforce Recovery Pill''' The Pill Recovers 150 Soulforce on usage. '''High-Grade Soulforce Recovery Pill''' The Pill recovers 900 Soulforce on usage. '''Bag of Cosmos''' The Bag of Cosmos is a 12 slot bag. '''Soul Skill: Comet''' ''"It’s manual for Comet, this technique allows to project a shard of Soulforce, which will come crashing down upon your opponent as a crystalline comet. Perfect when you fight group of enemies and it also becoming more powerful as long you would train your body and soul."'' '''Soul Skill: Triple Thrust''' ''"It’s manual for Triple Thrust, this simple technique allows to unleash three thrusts that will became stronger and stronger as you train your body and soul."'' '''Soul Skill: Draco Sweep''' ''"It’s manual for Draco Sweep, this simple technique allows to unleash attack that would strike in wide arc before you. Perfect when you fight group of enemies and it also becoming more powerful as long you would train your body and soul."'' '''Soul Skill: Many Birds''' ''"It’s manual for Many Birds, this simple technique allows to project a figment of your Soulforce as a crystal traveling at extreme speeds that will became stronger and stronger as you train your body and soul."'' '''Soul Skill: Violet Purple Transformation''' ''It’s manual for Violet Pupil Transformation, this advanced technique allows to channel Soulforce into regenerative power that would fill whole body allowing recovering even from a brink of a death. It only flaw is that it constantly drain cultivator Soulforce so you could end in a tight situation without enough Soulforce to use other skills."'' '''Incense of Insight''' ''"These incenses are quite special. They will grant you visions if only for a moment while meditating. This should help you find the wisdom and insight you need."'' '''''Transformation Shop and Gems to Spirit Stones Exchange''''' The Transformation Shop offers a wide variety of TF's to choose from and the exchange allows you to exchange your Gems for the currency of Spirit Stones which are used in some of the other shops in He Xin Dao. '''''Soul Equipment Shop''''' The Soul Equipment Shop sells both basic and more farther along equipment related either to XianXia Mod or to Soul Skills themselves. '''Shelf 1''' * '''WingStick''' ''"A tri bladed throwing weapon. Though good for only a single use, it's guaranteed to do high damage if it hits."'' * '''MiniBang Ball''' ''"A mini ball shaped throwing weapon. Though good for only a single use, it's guaranteed to do medium damage if it hits."'' * '''Training Soul Axe''' ''"This axe was specially forged and enchanted to help novice soul cultivators to train their Soulforce. Still if situation calls for it, it could be used as a normal weapon."'' * '''Training Soul Crossbow''' ''"This axe was specially forged and enchanted to help novice soul cultivators to train their Soulforce. Still if situation calls for it, it could be used as a normal ranged weapon."'' * '''Training Soul Buckler''' ''"A simple rounded shield made of soulmetal used to train Soulforce by soul cultivator novices."'' * '''Training Soul Armor''' ''"This set of heavy armor is made using soulmetal but it's main purpose is to allow user's to train Soulforce to the uttermost limit for novice soul cultivator'"'' * '''Wizard Staff''' ''"This staff is made of very old wood and seems to tingle to the touch.The top has an odd zig-zag shape to it, and the wood is worn smooth from lots of use. It probably belonged to a wizard at some point and would aid magic use."'' * '''Mana Bracer''' ''"Runed bracers such as this are popular amongst mages that can afford them. This silver bracer augments a mage's spell power while leaving the hand open to make gestures used in spellcasting."'' '''Shelf 2''' * '''Katana''' ''"A curved bladed weapon that cuts through flesh with the greatest of ease."'' * '''Nodachi''' ''"A curved over1,7m long bladed weapon that cuts through flesh with the greatest of ease."'' * '''Oni Tetsubo''' ''"This unrealistically large two handed mace was clearly made for Oni warriors to wield. You likely will need some ridiculous strength just to lift it."'' * '''Ruby Claymore''' ''"This two-handed sword is made of crimson metal and richly decorated with rubies and gold engravings. The magic within this crimson blade will flare up with magical flames when charged with magic."'' * '''Sapphire Claymore''' ''"This two-handed sword is made of an azure metal and richly decorated with sapphires and silver engravings. The magic within this azure blade will radiate magical frost when charged with magic."'' * '''Ribbon''' ''"A long ribbon made of fine silk that despite its seemingly fragile appearance can deal noticeable damage to even few enemies at once. Perfect example of a weapon that is more dangerous than it looks."'' * '''Spiked Gauntlet''' ''"This single metal gauntlet has the knuckles tipped with metal spikes. Though it lacks the damaging potential of other weapons, the sheer pain of its wounds has a chance of stunning it's opponents."'' * '''Whip''' ''"A coiled length of leather designed to lash your foes into submission. There's a chance the bondage inclined might enjoy it!"'' * '''Paired Whips''' ''"A pair of coiled length of leather designed to lash your foes into submission. There's a chance the bondage inclined might enjoy it!"'' Then there is the Soul Ring which increases your Max Soulforce by 20 '''''Soul Arrow Shop''''' The Soul Arrow Shop sells a wide arrangement of Ranged weapons used by Soul cultivators and regular fighters alike ranging from guns to bows of amazing power. * '''Light Bow''' ''"This is a light bow. It's average in every way.'' * '''Hunter Bow''' ''"This is a hunter bow. It allows to attain better accuracy of shot arrows than the long bow at the cost of slightly lower damage."'' * '''Long Bow''' ''"This is a longbow. It allows you to shoot arrows with greater speed dealing more damage at the cost of slightly lowered accuracy compared to the hunter's bow."'' * '''Tainted Bow''' ''"This bow is tainted by corruption in the past. it's quite effective at both short and long range. It's balance helps the user to increase shooting accuracy quite a bit compared to other bows."'' * '''Light Crossbow''' ''"This is a light crossbow. A most basic one that fires bolts at your enemies."'' * '''Hunter Crossbow''' ''"This is a hunter crossbow. Slightly better one with better accuracy and bolts penetrative power than the light crossbow."'' * '''Heavy Crossbow''' ''"This is a heavy crossbow. High penetrative power and good accuracy."'' * '''Flintlock Pistol''' ''"A flintlock pistol. Pew pew pew. Can fire four times before a reload is required."'' * '''Blunderbuss Rifle''' ''"This is a blunderbuss rifle. It's effective at short range but poor at long range."'' '''''The Arena''''' The Arena consists of 3 area's the solo fights, the group fights and the challenge fights. The Arena is a wonderful place to go to level up and maybe find out your strengths and your weakness's. '''''The Restaurant (Shira of the East)''''' Shira of the East serves 3 different foods Dumplings which raise your Speed and Toughness for a short while and then there is Won Ton Soup that raises Intelligence and Toughness for a short while and last but not least there is Ramen which raises your Strength and your Toughness for a short time! All of these dishes can be ordered in Mild, Spicy or Inferno just ranging on how protected from the cold you will be after eating the dish.